


Prompts

by Junim521



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junim521/pseuds/Junim521
Summary: Not sure if I should post these. Feel free to use them as prompts.





	Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. So I just thought of this idea but I'm not sure if it's interesting. Please give feedback on whether I should post or not. If anyone is interested to use this prompt, then send me a message. Thanks!

In the city of Torrent, everyone fears the dark. No one knows why or how, but three years ago, the lights went out. They never came back. Every year, on the Winter solstice, three children go missing. People say that the children become shadows themselves. People have accepted the disappearances. But that all changes when Natasha’s little sister, Lena, is Shadow snatched. Now, Natasha must venture into the dark and face her worst fears if she has any hope of saving her sister. But perhaps this is bigger than Natasha. Something is stirring. What lies below the shadows? And what does it need from Lena?

This is the basic plot. Might add some more stuff. If I write this I might add some demonic possession. If I write a demon, it will be some Koh the face stealer tier horror (ATLA Reference!). I'm definitely going to add some more characters. That's it for now. Love you all.


End file.
